


Damn chocobos!

by Shibakamiko



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobos, I have No Excuse, M/M, Pteronophilia, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Tickling, a.k.a. Prompto having a feather kink, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibakamiko/pseuds/Shibakamiko
Summary: Prompto is usually pretty good at hiding his kinks. Some things should always stay well hidden, especially when your boyfriend is the one and only Royal Brat himself. When Noctis' chocobo decides to ditch his master though, the blond has no choice but to share his mount with him. Heh, it's just for a ride, what could possibly go wrong?





	Damn chocobos!

**Author's Note:**

> Old Tumblr thing again, and this is basically smutty and kinky, like.... I'm still damn ashamed of myself but whatever lol. Pervy mind, ya know how it is.  
> Also my apologizes to all the people called “Daisy” XD. I swear, it’s a pretty name! Noct is just horribly ill-mannered. That brat.  
> (left the ending open but I dunno if I'll ever find the time to write a sequel... damn life)

“He’s not coming, huh.”

Noctis shoot his Shield a glare, and blew the whistle once again. For the tenth time or so. He had lost count, and honestly, it didn’t matter much. What mattered was that awfully disturbing lack of results.

Fucking chocobo… He couldn’t believe that stupid bird would just run away on him like this! Ok, they were all tired, mounts included. That hunt, on the other side of Duscae, had taken a lot out of them. But as often, a pack of voretooth had ambushed them on their way back – he was starting to think those things had a death wish or something. The chocobos all retreated far from the battlefield to let them handle the fight. Nothing out of the usual until then.  
The real problem occurred when they wanted the birds back.  
Only three showed up. Ignis’ (orange), Gladio’s (grey) and Prompto’s (pink).  
But the blue one, the one Noctis’ rode? Not a trace of him.

Hence why the prince had been whistling for him again and again those past ten minutes. And still the damn bird was nowhere to be seen.  
Noctis’ patience was running thin. Really, really thin.

“You ungrateful dick!!” he screamed to the desert plains. “I fed you! I cared for you! And you’re betraying me?? I swear to the Gods, if I ever get my hands on you I’m gonna pluck you and roast you for dinner, you feathery asshole…!!”

“Hey! Stop badmouthing the poor baby, Noct!”

Of course Prompto had to defend _the bird_ , didn’t he… The prince ground his teeth.

“Shut it and move, Prom. Guess I’ll ride behind you.”

“Hold on.” Gladiolus immediately interfered. “You should ride with me. Ya know, for… safety purpose.”

Safety? Ha! As if he would swallow that! Ever since Mister Muscles here had learned of the two younger members of the group being an item, he had been determined to pull them apart. On missions, he stuck even closer to Noctis than he already had, keeping both the monsters and Prompto at bay. Same for camping, he would always find a good excuse to sleep right between the two. Which not only had the prince completely cuddle-deprived, but also earned him countless bruises from the big guy’s agitated sleeping pattern _and_ a recurring case of bad mood due to said big guy snoring _right into his fucking face all night_.

The situation wasn’t just awkward; it was _unbearable_. All because Prompto had carelessly blurted out the truth two weeks ago… To think Noctis had worked so hard on keeping their affair secret until then, only to have that chatterbox of a blond ruin his efforts behind his back.

Really, Prompto could consider himself _damn lucky_ the prince loved him that much… or else he would have sported a few royal arms stuck in his skull right now.

Little ray of sun among that glorious mess though: there was Ignis.

“Stop the nonsense, Gladio. Your bird already carries quite the load as it is; add more and he’ll probably be a bloody crepe before nightfall. No offense intended.”

Thank Ramuh for Specs understanding nature! Noctis could have kissed him, honestly. He was the only one fully supportive of his liege and Prompto’s relationship. Then again, he would have been a real hypocrite if he hadn’t, considering he himself was shamelessly dating Gladio.  
Which _could_ have made Gladio the real hypocrite here. But Noctis understood his point of view. Kind of. He wasn’t exactly mad his prince was _gay_ , he just didn’t want to admit the boy he had protected since childhood was now old enough to date. Big brother syndrome at its finest. Noctis already felt bad for the first boyfriend Iris would bring home…

The Shield narrowed his eyes at Ignis, thoroughly offended.

“Load? What’s that supposed to mean??”

The tone sounded threatening, but the adviser just shrugged. It took a lot to impress Ignis.

“Exactly what I said. Also do take in consideration the fact that Prompto is the lightest of us all. Which makes his chocobo the most suitable candidate to carry a second rider. End of the discussion.” He pushed his glasses up the brink of his nose and sighed. He looked like a not-so patient teacher dealing with the dumbest class of children of all Eos. “Now Noct? If you’re done screaming uselessly into the void, maybe we could get moving. We still have a long way to go, and I’d rather not lose any more time than we already have.”

No one dared argue with that. No one ever argued with Ignis. Golden rule.  
So Noctis hopped onto Prompto’s mount, wrapped his arms around the thin waist, and they all obediently hit the road again.

There was something terribly irritating in riding a chocobo with someone else. When he rode his own, Noctis had to concentrate to guide the bird, have him jump, sprint to avoid the Niflheim patrols… But here he could do nothing of the sort, since Prompto had the reins. And contrary to car trips, he couldn’t just nap the boredom away because if he let go of Prompto’s waist, he would indubitably end up on the ground.  
Simply put, it was _the worse_.

“Pff… how much longer?” he whined.

“At least one hour, I suppose.” Ignis slowed down his mount to get closer. “Would be less if we all had our birds. But we can’t travel at full speed as of now, Prompto’s chocobo wouldn’t handle it…”

The way he said it made it feel like the fault was entirely Noctis’, and the prince sulked a bit more at that. But before he could say anything, Ignis had already spurred his bird to meet up with Gladio further on. He could only grumble to himself.

“…that’s it, I’m really gonna roast that fucking-”

“Noct!” Prompto cut him right off. “Don’t be mean! Poor boy did his best, he was just scared!”

“ _Ifrit’s balls_ , Prom!” Noctis rolled his eyes and groaned. “You’re _my_ boyfriend! How long are you gonna side with that pitiful excuse of a chocobo?!”

In his anger, he didn’t realize his hands had moved to grab at Prompto’s hips. Nor did he realize he was _squeezing_ here. Until said blond gave a high-pitched yelp.

“Eep! H-hey, hands ohoff!” he complained.

“Ooh?”

Noctis’ ears pricked up at the sound. Now that was interesting… Suddenly, boredom was pushed into the background. He repeated the gesture, and was delighted to hear Prompto produce the same little yelp.

“Nohohoct!” The gunman bent over, trying to get away from the prince’s pestering fingers. But the saddle he sat on clearly limited his movements, especially with Noctis pressed behind him. “Y-you can’t do that man, n-not now! I’m… I’m _driving_!” he exclaimed, in desperation.

“Driving? A chocobo?” Noctis chuckled, slipping his hands under the other male’s shirt to deliver soft pinches along the ribs. “They “drive” themselves perfectly fine, if you ask me.”

Prompto nearly jumped off his bird at the feeling. He brought his arms down, arched up, but without managing to dislodge the prince’s fingers from his skin. Well, he _could_ , technically… if he didn’t have to hold onto the reins!

“Nohooo, _please_ …! Hahaha-I’m seheherious, it’s too muhuch…!”

Noctis gave a dramatic sigh.

“Aw, shame on you, spoiling my fun… Ah well. If it’s “too much” I guess I just have to make my touch lighter, heh?” His eyes wandered down. To the living ball of fluff that was their mount. He smirked, casually plucked one loose feather from it. “ _Feather-light_ , even~”

At first Prompto suspected nothing. But when that soft item found his bare tummy… he squeaked and shivered even more violently than if a thunder spell had hit him. _Oooh no. No-no-no, don’t tell me it’s a…_ He looked down in panic, and felt cold sweat on his spine. It was. It definitely was. The small part of pink fluff he could see, sticking out of his shirt, left little place for doubt.

“D-dude, no, noho, ple… plehease…”

But the thing was moving again already, and when the tip caressed his bellybutton, he couldn’t contain a shriek. To hell with the reins: he allowed one hand to let go and smacked it on his stomach. Missing the feather by a fraction of second – dammit, Noctis really was quick.

“What? Don’t tell me it’s still too much for you?” The prince was _beaming_ – he knew it, even without seeing him. The feather found another angle of attack, on his side this time, and Prompto gasped out a nervous giggle, his one free arm once again flying to defend himself.

It wasn’t a matter of too much or not… The problem lied elsewhere. A very embarrassing elsewhere. And he certainly didn’t want his best friend and lover to know, because if he did… oooh boy… apocalypse would be at his door in no time.

“I-I cahan’t –eek!– b-belihieve you! What dihid I –kyah!– do to dehehe-deserve thihis??” Ok, pleading your case while being tickled was _freaking_ _god-level hard_. Even more so when you had that horrible feeling the other would not listen. Because obviously, that royal bastard had no intention to stop, even if Prompto hired a lawyer to state every reason why he should.

“Oh I dunno? Lemme see…” A teasing sweep on his back. Prompto emitted a weird little snort, reflexively arching away from it. “First, you threw our secret at the guys’ faces without even warning me beforehand.” Another sweep, up the spine, had the blond mewl like a gagging kitten. “Then, you defended a _bird_ instead of me.” More zigzags on his lower back, making Prompto release a barrage of little giggles. “I’d say those are all valid excuses.”

Taking advantage of the gunman’s highly distracted state, Noctis lead his instrument on the other side and had it plunge in the unprotected armpit of Prompto’s busy hand. An assault the blond hadn’t expected…

This time, he couldn’t help it.

“A-aahn~…!”

His cheeks flared so furiously his freckles all but disappeared. Sweet Shiva no… No no no, he did _not_ just…

“Prom?” Noctis sounded both surprised, and really curious. Which wasn’t a good combo at all. “Was that… a moan?”

 _Gods-fucking-dammit, he heard it!_ Torn between freaking out and straight-out breaking into tears, Prompto’s brain froze for a moment before he managed to take control of his tongue again.

“N-n-no! I-It wasn’t, nope, not at all! Y-you must be hearing things ‘cause- _A-aah don’t touch!!_ ”

Too late: Noctis hand wasn’t on his hip anymore, but right between his legs. On a very hard and very unmistakable truth. Obviously, Prompto’s pitiful arguments couldn’t deny _that_. Feeling utterly mortified, he tried closing his leg. But then again: _curse that_ _saddle_.

“Wow…” Noctis’ breath tickled his neck. And Prompto knew, just from the warmth of his skin, that the prince was blushing too. Tremendously so. “Seriously? Didn’t peg you for the naughty kind of guy. You never reacted like this when we tickle-fought befo…” he stopped midway, realization finally hitting. “Wait a minute… The feather? You have a… feather kink?”

Prompto barely resisted the urge to facepalm. Oh gods… why did the prince have to say it out loud?? _Please have the ground open up and swallow me whole right now, ‘cause I won’t be able to take another minute of this!_

“I-it’s called pteronophilia and no I don’t!! I absolutely don’t!!” he refuted.

Noctis snorted on his neck.

“Says the guy who knows the name _and_ has a freaking hard-on.”

The feather snaked its way to the blond’s front again. Drawing a teasing pattern on Prompto’s abdominals. While another hand started unclasping his belt…

“NO!” He had to choose one hand to stop and choose quick, so he grabbed at the one working on undressing him. Priorities. “W-we can’t… not here!” He made a gesture toward their mount. “Not in front of Daisy!!”

“Daisy?” This time Noctis clearly laughed out loud. “You called your chocobo fucking _Daisy_??”

Did Prompto really think he couldn’t blush any darker? Because apparently his body thought otherwise. He looked like a lucian tomato as he stuttered to try and gather what was left of his dignity.

“S-she’s a good girl ok?? She deserves a pretty name! A-and you called yours Gwain, so you have no right to lecture me!”

That didn’t stop the prince’s hilarity.

“Well at least mine sounds classy! Yours seems taken right out of an old porno!”

“Noct _please_!” Prompto gave a desperate groan. “We’re not having this discussion right now!”

The giggle he got in answer was anything but reassuring.

“Oh, yeah of course. You’d probably prefer if we took care of your little problem, heh?”

He dipped the tip of the feather inside Prompto’s bellybutton, twisting it around. The panicky squeak he got was truly a blessing. Though not as much as the way the blond’s dick twitched in response under his hand.

“Nyaha-noho, NO…!” Prompto quivered and shook in his prince’s arms, but his efforts on shielding himself were slowly getting less convincing, more of a surrender. He let out a shaky breath. “T-the others are right here, there’s n-no way we can-”

“They’re 700 feet ahead, Prom. And I doubt they’ll look back unless we call.” Warm lips found a pale, freckled-covered neck, and started peppering it with tiny kisses. “You just need to keep your voice down.”

 _Easy for you to say!_ But he didn’t voice his protest out loud. Noctis had began working his pants open again, that feather was licking more and more of his skin, touch wicked yet delicious… and all thoughts quickly vanished from his mind. He could only whine and chuckle, his free hand pressing on his mouth to muffle the sounds as best as he could.

His pants only opposed a resistance in principle. Soon his underwear followed, Noctis pulling it down just the needed bit, and he shuddered as he ended up exposed.

“Impressive…” The prince couldn’t see, from his position, but his fingers felt the hard flesh and he hummed in approval. “You really like it, huh? Feels good?”

The feather was traveling lower to join those fingers, and Prompto had to squeeze his eyes shut because yes, yes it felt too damn good and he was losing his fucking mind. He knew he should have objected, but it was the first time he was really indulging into his little kink, with his one and only love to boot… and he felt pretty cuddle-deprived too. Gladio’s interferences worked both ways, after all. His short, panting giggles sounded awfully loud to his ears, yet he couldn’t help it as the feather descended… before finally caressing his member. His thighs tensed and he curled up on himself with an inarticulate cry.  
It tickled… heavens, it tickled so much but it felt incredible too??

“Aha… ah… N-No… Nohoct…!”

He was almost sobbing now. Hand grasping onto the prince’s wrist so hard he briefly feared he would break the delicate bones. Noctis said nothing about it though, he kept dragging his fluffy instrument along his lover’s arousal, teasing over the head then back down again.

“Shhh… it’s ok, it’s ok Prom, I got you…”

A husky voice, right at his ear. The gunman knew Noctis was probably turned on like hell too at that point, yet all his attentions stayed focused on Prompto and Prompto alone. And that proof of love only made the blond’s heart beat harder, faster.  
He knew embarrassment would surely kill him, but he wanted to look… he _needed_ to look. See what was going on down there. He hesitantly opened his eyes… and a low groan resonated in his throat.

That view… oooh holy Bahamut, that view…!

He could see Noctis’ hand cautiously keeping his shirt out of the way… He could see his erection, hard and leaking… And even more, he could see that soft, pink feather, dancing lazily over his flesh, the tip finding every single one of his weak spots and teasing them until he couldn’t even think straight…

That was more than he could take.  
His toes curled in his boots, his head fell back, and he gave a broken wail behind his hand as release crashed on him like a tsunami. Never before had he felt something that strong… that sweet… even his wildest fantasies wouldn’t have been able to prepare him for that. Gods knew how he managed to keep mostly silent… a miracle, most certainly. Had he been in a more intimate place, he would have probably broken a mirror or two.

Prompto floated on cloud nine for a solid minute, his mind completely blank. Before he slowly began coming down to his senses.

“Oh… oh wow… ok, t-that was… something…” he couldn’t find the words. He blinked once, twice, trying to focus again. Then his gaze drifted lower to apprehend the mess he had made… and his guts made a horrified flip. “HOLY FREAKING- NO! I-I… O-ON DAISY!!! T-TISSUE, TISSUEEE!!”

“What’s going on, you two??”

Ignis and Gladio. Of course the ruckus attracted their attention. They had immediately stopped their birds and were now looking at the youngest boys of the group with evident worry.

Prompto’s panic rose to another new, totally unbearable level. He turned beet red. Flailing and squeaking like a dying goblin. He couldn’t even remember how to speak, much less find a plausible excuse. Good thing Noctis had him covered, in a very literal meaning. His hands quickly fixed his boyfriend’s outfit, and he offered the others an innocent smile.

“Oh nothing! Prompto just sneezed on his bird ‘is all.”

Gladio’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “He sneezed… huh? Didn’t hear that.”

But Ignis was less nosy. As if, somehow, he knew exactly what happened… “I guess Prompto can, indeed, be a lot more vocal when his chocobo gets involved.”

That innuendo. That horrible innuendo. That was probably what finished poor Prompto off. He hid his face in the bird’s fluff and let out a desperate whine.  
They knew… they all knew, in one way or another. Even his goddamn chocobo…!

_The Six have mercy on meee…!_

That was it. Today was both the best and worst day of his life. 

* * *

**_Epilogue:_ **

At first, he thought it was going to be a one-time thing. Turned out, it wasn’t.  
He had done his very best to erase all traces of that little adventure. No talking about it, ever again. No looking any of the guys in the eyes – _especially Ignis_. And since a quick wiping with tissues wasn’t enough of an apology, he took hours bathing and grooming his chocobo. But Daisy kept staring at him in that weird way, her head cocked sideway, and he just _knew_ she had to be judging him inside…

Gods _, he was getting kink-shamed by a freaking bird!!_

And Noctis… that brat… Noctis was the worst of the lot, hands down. He kept a feather in his pocket at all time, and jumped at every chance to use it on the blond. Twirl it on the his neck, for example. Or on the shell of his ear. Or down his arm. Or any other place he could reach. Leaving Prompto a flustered, aroused mess every single time.  
Which would have been awesome… if it happened under intimate circumstances, not in _public places_! He had nearly humiliated himself once, he would rather not repeat the performance!

The prince, though, stayed deaf to his protests. Asshole. Sexy, flirty asshole, mind you. But still.

No way he was letting him get away with it, oooh no. He wanted to play that game? Fair enough. Prompto would be more than happy to partake. With his own tricks up his sleeves. Tricks that implied lengths of rope, and Noctis’ very ticklish feet.

He grinned as he watched his lover from the distance. Petting Wiz’s chocobo like he had no care in the world, heh? Well, he would soon have one.

 _The war just only started, Noct… We’ll see how_ you _like feathers~_


End file.
